Mots doux-amers
by Jukah
Summary: OK, JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC Pardon pour les majuscules, mais vraiment, j'ai du mal à m'expliquer, et à résumer : "Lexa s'oublie dans les bras d'une autre, mais il est difficile de remplacer Clarke." Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, même pas si j'en écrirai plus. Même l'écriture est expérimentale, mais bref. Angst avant tout. Donnez-moi votre avis, si ça vous dit
1. Réaliser

Oh ma Lexa...

Je ne pensais même pas qu'on irait si loin, toutes les deux. Dès le début, j'ai compris que tu ne serais jamais disponible – que ton cœur ne serait jamais disponible. De toute façon, tu l'as fait assez clairement comprendre dès le premier soir : j'étais exactement ce que tu cherchais, mais seulement si on s'épargnait « le petit jeu idiot des sentiments », hein ?

Ce soir-là, tu as joué à la dure parce que tu l'es, résistante, forte et tout le tralala, mais ce n'est pas le fond de tout ce dont tu es capable.

Je me souviens encore très bien - je doute que toi aussi - que le lendemain matin, tu es restée contre moi et tu t'es excusée pour tes paroles froides et sans illusions de la veille. Mais tu as répété que tu ne voulais pas créer de lien. Sur l'instant, je me suis dit que ça te faisait peur.

Mais, eh, ça tombait bien moi non plus, je ne voulais pas me prendre dans les filets d'une nouvelles relation compliquée. Si on s'aimait, ce serait dans l'intimité des couvertures, et seulement pendant ces contacts ponctuels.

Cette petite relation secrète fonctionnait bien, au début. Je sentais déjà que quelque chose te retenait ; certainement ce même quelque chose qui te faisait effectuer des pas en arrière, quelquefois. Toutes ces fois où tu t'en allais dès qu'on était satisfaites, redescendant faire la fête quand c'était à une soirée étudiante, rentrant chez toi quand on finissait dans ma chambre. Toutes ces fois où tu évitais de prendre les perches que je te tendais dans nos messages, pour éviter de me faire croire qu'un peu plus d'attachement était possible, peut-être. Certainement.

Je voyais ta distance comme une bonne chose ; elle m'éviterait, à moi aussi, de trop m'attacher. Je voulais, et je veux toujours, vivre seulement ma vie comme je l'entends. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'une relation suivie, trop de travail, trop de devoirs. Savoir qu'en cas de trop grande solitude j'avais quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher, c'était parfait pour moi.

Et je t'attribuais les mêmes motifs, à toi, Lexa, la grande indifférente qui faisait tomber toutes les filles et les mecs autour de toi – sans t'en rendre compte, ou à peine. Tu aurais pu avoir qui tu voulais ; même les hétéros accrochées au cou de leurs mecs avouaient au bout de trois verres et d'un chiche/vérité que pour toi, elles changeraient de bord. C'est un accord tacite entre tout le monde, tu le savais ? Tes beaux yeux verts tiennent en respect toute la promo, et tu intrigues même les supérieurs.

Tu es belle, irrésolument calme, très intelligente, et quand tu marches, tu leur fais tourner la tête, à tous. C'est comme ça aussi que tu m'as donné envie de relever le défi, sans trop y croire. Mais je sais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se rapproche de ce qu'on partage depuis... combien, cinq mois, maintenant ? Et j'en suis si fière, quelque part... Je ne sais pas par quelle chance inouïe j'ai réussi à capter ton attention – enfin si, parce que j'ai fait en sorte de le provoquer, ce coup de pouce du destin. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment ce qui te retient dans mon seul lit.

Il n'y a personne d'autre – ça, tu ne me l'as jamais dit en face, mais tu me l'as laissé entendre, et fais comprendre. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pousser le flirt avec un autre au point de disparaître dans un des étages comme tu le fais souvent avec moi. Ça voudrait dire que tu tiens spécialement à moi ? Ou est-ce encore ton penchant chevaleresque et fidèle qui s'exprime et ôte tout intérêt à tes yeux à un autre quidam venu ?

Mais je sais que je ne suis pas la première à tes yeux. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une sorte de substitution. Je me force à me le rappeler crûment comme ça, Lexa, malgré tout ce que tu peux faire pour m'assurer le contraire. C'est d'ailleurs difficile, pour toi, parce que ta position est mal équilibrée ; tout en m'assurant que c'est moi, vraiment moi et pas n'importe quel jouet que tu voulais, et que tu veux à chaque fois qu'on se voit, tu persistes à ne pas pousser la chose plus loin. Je sais que je ne suis là que pour qu'on s'amuse un peu, qu'on se fasse du bien – c'était l'accord d'origine, et je recherche exactement ça. Mais je vois bien aussi que ça te dérange autant d'être froide et distante que de démontrer trop de tendresse envers moi – parce que ça pourrait me laisser croire que quelque chose pourrait se passer, entre nous ? Quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de mieux ?

Mais non, tu me donnes déjà tout, Lexa. Le respect immense dont tu fais preuve envers ma petite personne est le même qui te force à reculer et à me rassurer.

La différence avec une relation amoureuse établie, c'est que je ne t'ai pas officiellement et tout entière.

Je ne peux pas t'appeler, la nuit, quand je me sens bien trop seule et que je veux juste qu'on me parle au téléphone ; je n'en ai pas le droit, ça serait rompre le contrat.

Même si parfois, j'en ai bien envie.

Je pense très sérieusement que c'est juste parce que tu te montres adorable et prévenante envers moi, que je me sens si redevable. Et s'il m'arrive de me retourner pour te prendre dans mes bras pendant la nuit, je me convaincs que c'est seulement un réflexe de confort : chaque personne avec qui je partage ce genre d'intimité m'inspire une envie de contact tout doux, sans intention coquine, juste ça. La chaleur de l'autre.

La tienne est particulière.

Tu es vraiment toujours aussi insolemment attirante, aussi classe, aussi badass. Sérieusement, tu es impeccable en cours, tu aimes le sport – tous les sports, et puis t'es douée partout là aussi, c'est infernal. Tu as un corps de déesse, une intelligence impressionnante – je me souviens encore de la fois où tu étais agacée par une réflexion de Murphy à propos de Harper, et tu lui as fait fermer son clapet d'une seule réplique cinglante ; dans ta face, Murphy. Mais le pire, je crois que c'est que tu réunis un peu tout ensemble,et tu n'es même pas orgueilleuse ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Non, tu connais ta valeur, juste assez pour avoir cette confiance en toi qui me fait craquer, mais tu es bien trop respectueuse et douce pour faire quoi que ce soit de travers avec les gens. On ne joue vraiment pas dans la même catégorie.

J'ai toujours du mal à croire que je t'intéresse, quand je me rappelle clairement de tout ça.

Les autres seraient tellement jaloux, s'ils savaient...

Mais ils ne sauront pas. Parce que je sais garder un secret, et toi aussi. Et puis, que tout le monde te croie inaccessible ajoute à ton mystère. Alors qu'en fait, ils sont à des années-lumières de ce que tu voudrais vraiment.

Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, Lexa, mais pas à moi. Tu n'en as pas eu le courage, ou plutôt la lâcheté. Tu m'as dit, très clairement, que tu essayais de te détacher de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas disponible en ce moment, et ne le serait très probablement jamais. Tu m'as dit ça d'un air tellement peiné que j'ai tout de suite voulu te rassurer, touchée par ta sincérité ; _t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir dans tout ça_. _Je suis juste là pour toi, ok ?_ Parce qu'on recherche la même chose, après tout ; s'amuser un peu, se faire du bien. Echange réciproque et mutuellement profitable, avec affection mais sans plus. C'était parfait.

Quelle connerie. Si j'ai pu être aussi rassurante ce jour-là, quand tu t'es confiée à moi, c'est parce que j'y croyais – j'y croyais dur comme fer, que la balance ne pencherait jamais. Que tu ne te laisserais jamais avoir – parce que sérieusement, qui se ferait avoir à mon charme, j'ai toujours eu des problèmes à rendre l'attirance émotionnelle réciproque – et que _je_ ne me laisserais jamais avoir. Parce que tu me donnais déjà tellement, je ne pouvais pas vouloir plus, hein ? Parce que ça m'allait parfaitement, que la chose que je chérissais le plus, c'était ma liberté, hein?

Maintenant, je sais que tout ça, c'étaient des conneries. Enfin... Je l'ai toujours un peu su. Que tu étais trop parfaite, et surtout trop gentille avec moi. C'est surtout en voyant tes efforts pour ne pas me laisser m'illusionner mais en me donnant ce que tu croyais que je méritais que j'ai basculé lentement. Maintenant, j'en suis juste pleinement consciente.

Maintenant, je réalise.

Parce que je sens toujours ce fantôme chez toi.

Je vois bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches, quelquefois. Qu'il t'arrive peut-être d'être un peu surprise de trouver mes yeux marrons au lieu du regard bleu cristal que tu recherches jour après jour. Tu ne peux plus t'en cacher, tu sais. Tu m'as même fait l'honneur de me donner son nom, et malheureusement, je la connaissais un peu : Clarke.

« Malheureusement », dis-je, parce que je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne peux t'en détacher. C'est pourquoi je ne serai jamais à la hauteur – si tant est que j'aie un jour envie de tenter la compétition pour ton cœur, Lexa.

Elle aussi est parfaite – blonde aux yeux bleus, sérieusement ? Corps harmonieux, popularité. Parce qu'évidemment, on pourrait croire que là se trouve la faille ; qu'elle n'est pas très intéressante, de prime abord. Mais si : elle est extrêmement maligne aussi, avec un super sens artistique. Pas pimbêche pour deux sous. Généreuse, loyale. Ceux qui ne veulent pas la mettre dans leur lit meurent au moins d'envie d'être son ami, d'attirer son attention bienveillante et sa joie rayonnante. Elle a l'air tellement cool, accessible, et par là, intrigante. Comme toi, Lexa – on ne peut pas être aussi parfait.

En l'occurrence, le gros du problème pour toi, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, c'est son petit-ami. Ou son ex-petit-ami. Personne n'a très bien compris ce qui lui est arrivé : la drogue ? la mort de sa mère comme déclencheur ? une maladie mentale qui se trouvait déjà là et n'avait jamais été vraiment bien considérée ? Toujours est-il qu'après une relation chaotique, qui minait déjà Clarke, il a sombré. Violence, drogue, trafic, et ils ont rompu. Je sais que tu étais là pour elle à ce moment ; vous ne vous connaissiez pas encore très bien, vous n'étiez même pas amies, mais tu lui avais offert ton soutien moral, et elle en a usé une ou deux fois.

Ça aussi, tu n'étais censée le dire à personne – ce n'étais pas un secret pour elle, mais c'en était un pour toi. Et tu me l'as dit. Dit qu'elle aurait pu être décevante, et balayer par la moindre petite erreur l'énorme coup de foudre que tu avais eu pour elle. Je me souviens de ta moue méprisante pour toi-même, quand tu m'en faisait le récit, assise sur mon lit. Tu t'en voulais de tomber si fort et si vite pour quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un qui ne cherchait en toi qu'un appui, une épaule amicale. Et ça aurait pu continuer un moment, comme ça.

Si je ne connaissais pas la suite de l'histoire, j'aurais pu simplement te souhaiter de te sortir de cette friendzone galopante, ou alors de l'accepter, si tu étais prête à souffrir le temps qu'il faudrait pour que ton crush disparaisse.

Mais Finn est mort.

C'est terrible, j'ai encore le ventre noué quand je repense à l'ambiance atroce qui planait sur la fac pendant les trois semaines qui ont suivi l'annonce. Overdose accidentelle ou suicide, on ne sait toujours pas.

Tu n'as pas revu Clarke pendant quelques jours, nous non plus ; elle n'est pas venue en cours. Mais quand elle est revenue, ce n'étais plus vraiment la même : éteinte. On essayait d'être gentils et respectueux, parce qu'on avait peur qu'elle se brise dans nos mains... qu'est-ce que ça a dû être pour toi... Tu as dû te torturer, pendant ce silence-radio ; elle ne répondait plus, et tu ne savais pas si tu étais assez proche pour aller voir directement chez elle si elle allait bien. Elle a mis de la distance, en gardant seulement ses deux meilleurs amies à ses côtés.

Je suis sûre qu'au milieu de tout ça, tu voulais l'aider – mais tu ne te sentais pas légitime, hein ? Tu venais seulement apporter ton affection et tes services, mais tu pensais ça déplacé. Oh, Lexa...

Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ? Beaucoup trop bien pour moi.

Quand elle a commencé à remonter la pente, et que vous vous êtes revues une ou deux fois, ça a dû être terrible. Tu ne devais pas savoir comment te positionner.

Et puis elle est allée vraiment mieux, presque comme avant.

Une fois, tu t'es enhardie, et pendant une de vos sorties, tu lui as fait comprendre qu'elle t'obsédait, et que tu la trouvais incroyable, et que tu aurais pu tout lui donner.

Ça a dû être très difficile, quand elle t'a rejetée. Parce qu'elle ne te trouvait pas repoussante, au contraire. Ça, peut-être que tu l'aurais accepté, et surmonté plus vite, ce désespoir total. Mais son deuil n'était pas fini elle se sentait coupable. Et coupable, certainement, de ressentir quelque chose pour un autre que Finn, alors même que son souvenir la réveillait encore la nuit.

Ton problème, c'est ce petit espoir qu'elle t'a laissé.

Oh, bien sûr, tu ne te l'avoueras certainement pas – parce que tu essayes de tourner la page, de vivre ta vie. C'est là que j'interviens, hein ? Même si tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais aimer quelqu'un aussi complètement que Clarke Griffin.

Je suppute que c'est encore une fois ta profonde gentillesse qui te fait repousser les gens, pour éviter de les faire souffrir. Parce que tu as peur de ne pas être capable de tout leur donner comme à elle, c'est ça ?

Si c'est vraiment ça, je suis mal. Parce que moi aussi, ça me donne de l'espoir. Je ne pourrai jamais la remplacer, c'est certain. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Pourtant, j'en aurais bien envie. Mais comme tu sais si bien le faire, je comprends aussi ta situation. Et la sienne.

Je ne veux rendre personne malheureux.

J'espère au moins que tu ne regrettes pas trop de poser ta main sur ma hanche au lieu de la glisser dans la sienne. Enfin, j'imagine que tu ne le regrettes pas consciemment – j'ai déjà cru capter une hésitation ; tu te souviens de la fois où tu étais ivre, moi aussi mais pas autant, et on était déjà en train de se chauffer sérieusement dans une des chambres ? Rien d'inhabituel, mais à un moment, tu as eu l'air de réaliser brusquement quelque chose. Tu as arrêté, retenu ma main qui descendait dans ton pantalon.

Et tu t'es excusée.

Comme si j'allais être fâchée ou déçue – je ne comprenais pas, bien sûr. J'ai reculé, mais j'ai insisté pour savoir, encore et encore. Tu as fini par craquer, à cause de l'alcool qui te rendait un peu moins stable.

« Je pense à Clarke. »

Sur le coup, ça m'a fait mal, un petit coup de poignard dans le cœur. Mais je n'étais pas encore vraiment empêtrée dans ce que je ressentais pour toi. Il devait y avoir un peu de fierté, là-dedans, à l'époque. _Quoi, elle pense à Clarke soudainement, et du coup elle arrête tout parce qu'elle se sent coupable ?_

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça ; tu arrêtais tout parce que tu _étais en train_ de penser à Clarke, parce que tu croyais que ça aurait pu être _elle_ – parce que tu voulais que ça soit elle.

Elle qui te plaquait contre la porte et prenait le contrôle, elle qui te mordillait la lèvre et qui commençait à t'enlever tes vêtements avec impatience.

Et tu ne trouvais pas ça bien, pas envers moi.

Ça, tu ne me l'as pas dit explicitement, je l'ai compris. Et puis j'ai compris aussi ton geste. Et que tu aurais décidément du mal à l'oublier. Elle qui était exactement un étage en-dessous à ce moment-là, certainement en train de rire avec ses amies, un verre de punch à la main.

Ça m'a rendue tellement triste, ce regard que tu avais... Et puis tu étais si belle, éclairée par je ne sais quelle lampe à lave qui traînait dans un coin... J'ai ployé.

Je t'ai rassurée, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Que je voulais seulement qu'on continue, parce que tu me faisait tellement de bien...

C'est là que j'ai accepté de fermer ma gueule, moi aussi. De te laisser imaginer tout ce que tu voudrais, du moment qu'on continuait de partager ces petits moments d'éternité, même si je ne faisais que croire à une illusion, même si on se trompait toutes les deux sur ce qu'on faisait et ce qu'on voulait vraiment.

De toute façon, aucune de nous deux ne pourrait avoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, alors quoi ?

Nous sommes des substituts l'une pour l'autre, Lexa. Je l'accepte, et ne pourrais pas le dire autrement.

Quelquefois, tu dois regretter que je ne sois pas cette jolie blonde à qui tu penses presque tout le temps.

Quelquefois, je regrette que tu penses à cette jolie blonde et peut-être pas assez à moi.

Oh ma Lexa...

Je crois que je suis amoureuse.


	2. Comprendre

Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'ai fini par le réaliser. Parce que ces petits papillons ridicules, cette joie que tu m'apportais par ta simple présence, ils avaient toujours été là.

Au début, je croyais que c'était la fierté, celle d'avoir pu décrocher un si magnifique trophée – et aussi une pure attirance charnelle. Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de cette première nuit ensemble ?

C'était à une petite soirée tranquille, le genre où on s'assied tous en rond sur ce qu'on trouve parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de poufs, et puis au fil des heures on finit par migrer par petits groupes par terre, dans la cuisine, sur la terrasse pour fumer, ou en couple dans une des chambres ouvertes.

On s'était déjà un peu parlé, mais c'est vraiment ce soir-là que j'ai dû attirer ton attention ; je parlais peu avec Anya, et toi aussi. C'est quand tu as fait une plaisanterie ironique sur laquelle j'ai rebondi que tu m'as lancé le premier de ces petits regards qui me font toujours frissonner. Sourcil levé, j'ai lancé une autre perche, que tu as prise.

L'alcool aidant à s'ouvrir, on a commencé à se découvrir des intérêts communs ; je faisais la maligne, enhardie par je ne sais quelle bien tombée confiance en moi. J'ai décroché un sourire. On a fait un beer-pong, et tu as perdu de peu, mais avec dignité. Tu m'as souri.

Tu m'as souri, amusée et intriguée, quand je t'ai taquinée sur ta défaite.

Et ça m'avait fait quelque chose.

On aurait pu continuer comme ça, simplement à discuter gentiment. Ou alors arrêter tout aussi facilement, et se laisser entraîner par nos amis respectifs vers l'un ou l'autre des débats passionnants sur les cours, les ragots, la vie, la mort. Mais je crois que c'est quand Clarke a débarqué que tu as un peu changé d'attitude – oh, pas grand chose, j'ai été la seule à le remarquer, certainement.

Parce que je te dévorais des yeux, dans ta tenue simple et neutre, à peine de maquillage, juste assez bien pour me rendre difficile la tâche de réprimer cette envie de te toucher, de glisser par inadvertance une main sur ton genou dans le feu de la discussion.

Mais tu as tourné la tête avec une moue subtile, et tu t'es levée.

Essayant de comprendre ce changement, je n'ai pas bougé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu es allée faire pendant ce temps, peut-être descendre cul sec une flasque de vodka-dragibus que tu aurais trouvée par hasard. L'indice, plus tard, c'était que ta bouche était sucrée, et nos baisers brûlaient un peu même après qu'on se soit séparées.

Peut-être aller respirer hors de la pièce surchauffée. Peut-être parler à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas. Tu as disparu un bon moment, et même quand j'ai essayé discrètement de te chercher sans en avoir l'air, je ne t'ai pas vue, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le couloir.

En attendant, Miller m'a entraînée sur la piste de danse improvisée en me voyant toute seule, Jasper m'a resservi un verre de sa « magie en bouteille ».

J'imagine qu'il s'est passé deux bonnes heures avant que je me rende compte que tu étais là, sur le canapé, à discuter comme avant avec Anya et Lincoln comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Encore une heure plus tard, on fermait à clé la porte de la chambre sans occupants qu'on venait d'investir.

J'étais allée me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, pour voir si je reconnaissais ma tête – _oui, ça allait_. En sortant de la salle de bains, je t'ai croisée, plutôt éméchée aussi, parce que tu ne marchais pas aussi droite que d'habitude, et que tu as eu du mal à trouver tes mots. Tu as réussi à articuler un :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » sur un ton qui m'a paru un peu étrange.

C'était certainement la dizaine de verres que j'avais bu, qui me rendaient étrange.

Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai répondu, ni toi. J'ai un léger flou, à ce moment-là. Ce que je revois de manière limpide, par contre, ce sont tes yeux si intenses quand on s'est tues une seconde, et qu'un déclic nous a traversées.

 _C'était toi que je voulais._

Tu m'as raconté plus tard que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Tes yeux à la couleur indéfinissable et changeante, qui brillent quand tu ris et s'éteignent quand tu te perds dans tes pensées. Ils rencontraient les miens, _ils me voyaient_. Je ne saurais pas te décrire l'intensité du truc qui m'a frappée, à cet instant.

Quand on s'est pris la main, qu'on a ouvert la porte d'une chambre heureusement vide, j'ai cru que ce n'était pas réel. D'ailleurs, je m'en souviens encore comme d'un rêve ; pas de temps, pas d'espaces, seulement quelques détails obsédants et luisants dans ma mémoire.

J'ai recroisé tes yeux quand on a rabattu la porte. On s'est embrassées.

Tu étais douce dans tes mouvements, comme si souvent ensuite, mais avec une sorte de frénésie, d'envie dévorante qui m'a stimulée aussi. Pour la première fois, j'avais le droit de poser mes mains sur toi, de sentir la chaleur de ta peau, et tes cheveux glisser contre ma joue. Tu sentais – _on sentait_ l'alcool, les bonbons dévorés toute la soirée, et cette odeur un peu chaleureuse et rassurante que je reconnais à présent comme ton déodorant.

C'est là que tu as reculé pour la première fois. Que tu m'as parlé de ce qui te freinait ; tu ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, même si tu étais au moins sûre que tu ne voulais pas d'engagement. _Pas de sentiments. C'est idiot_ , comme tu dis.

Mais je m'en fichais, et si j'avais réussi à allumer une petite étincelle chez toi, je voulais absolument aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être rejetée après ça.

J'ai dû vaguement répondre que j'étais d'accord – parce que je l'étais. A l'époque. Et je le suis toujours – seulement, maintenant, ça fait mal.

On a fermé la porte à clé.

On a repris là où on en était.

Je t'ai découverte encore plus belle sans tes vêtements, et étonnamment douce, pour ton image de prédatrice tranquille ; tu faisais attention à moi, tu me donnais ce que tu avais, et c'est ça qui m'a vraiment touchée.

Sans que tu le saches, je te suis aussi immensément reconnaissante d'avoir passé le reste de la nuit avec moi. D'habitude, on peut se rhabiller immédiatement et retourner tranquillement finir la soirée avec les autres. Mais on est resté dormir, et c'était serrées l'une contre l'autre.

J'imagine qu'instinctivement, tu prends soin de ceux qui pénètrent ta sphère personnelle aussi loin.

Tu n'as jamais manqué de chaleur dans tes gestes, par la suite. De tendresse, même dans nos moments les plus précipités. Sans jamais rien dire, toutefois. Tu es du genre silencieux.

Aimer dans tes gestes, souffrir en silence. C'est exactement ce que je perçois dans ton comportement avec Clarke. Je me trompe ? Vous vous êtes un peu éloignées, mais vous jouez toujours au jeu de la simple amitié tranquille, celle qui vous réunit à l'occasion autour d'un repas en groupe à la pizzeria du coin, vous permet de discuter d'un peu tout et de rien quand vous vous croisez par hasard – mais rien de plus.

On jurerait que Clarke et toi avez peur de vous retrouver seules. Comme si devoir se confronter à la complexité de vos sentiments était trop difficile, était tabou.

Je ne sais pas si, comme moi, tu luttes entre espoir futile et désillusion lucide. J'ai l'impression qu'on est tellement similaires, sur ce genre de choses... Quand je m'en rends compte, ça me fait un peu peur.

Car je te regarde très souvent. Tu fais bien attention à ne rien laisser voir, mais moi, je te regarde à la dérobée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Quand je sens ton odeur un peu boisée, je me retourne en pensant à la prochaine fois hypothétique ou tu me laisseras de nouveau la sentir dans le creux de ton cou. Quand je perçois Clarke du coin de l'œil, je te cherche discrètement pour voir si tu laisses apparaître une réaction.

Aucune.

La belle et intouchable Lexa Woods, celle qui m'offre quelquefois le rare privilège de la voir s'ouvrir dans mes bras, ne laisse échapper aucune émotion le reste du temps. Rien de mal placé.

Mais je sais que quand personne ne regarde, quand elle est assise devant toi dans ton champ de vision, tes beaux yeux se perdent dans le vague. Tu ne me mens pas là-dessus et ça aussi, ça compte. Tu ne peux te détacher d'elle.

Pourtant, tu luttes : tu vas plus souvent à la gym pour t'entraîner avec Octavia, tu fais de plus en plus de footings dans le parc, alors que tu détestes ça. Tu étudies beaucoup, alors que tu n'en as pas besoin. Toujours ponctuelle, toujours impeccable et droite dans tes bottes.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être autant impliquée dans ta vie diurne.

Et puis, comme acte de rébellion suprême contre tes sentiments indésirables, tu te réfugies dans mon lit. C'est bien comme ça que ça se passe, hein ?

Tu ne m'utilises pas comme un accessoire-remplaçant pour me jeter tout de suite après. Tu ne veux jamais rien promettre, mais tu me laisse voir que je compte au moins un peu, pour toi.

Et ça, c'est peut-être le pire. Si tu étais vraiment cette créature sans cœur – du moins pour tout autre que Clarke – que tu aurais tous les droits de devenir, après la mort de ta famille dans un accident bien trop soudain, la disparition de Costia, et toutes les difficultés matérielles auxquelles tu as du faire face depuis... Si tu n'attachais vraiment d'importance à rien d'autre qu'à ta personne, j'aurais moi aussi le droit de te le reprocher. Je pourrais même te haïr, et ça serait un tel soulagement...

Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je te connais finalement assez bien, et que je te comprends.

Tu ne mériterais en aucun cas ce genre de traitement. Et je voudrais tellement pouvoir te rendre heureuse...

Si ce n'est pas par moi, je m'en fous – de toute façon, c'est toujours Clarke, que tu veux.

Mais elle-même est trop cassée ; ensemble, on ne sait pas si cela serait vous épanouir ou vous faner.

Hier, tu m'a répété que tu voulais l'oublier, faire un pas en avant. Pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai cru que tu parlais de t'impliquer plus avec moi - mais c'était impossible. En te mordant le cou, je t'ai répondu que moi aussi, j'avais quelqu'un à oublier.

Le problème, c'est que c'était de _toi_ que je parlais.

Toi qui m'as fait monter momentanément au paradis, avec ces longs doigts dont tu sais jouer si bien. Tu ne sais pas que je me débats, moi aussi. Mais au moins, je possède ton corps une fois de temps en temps, pour me satisfaire, et me calmer jusqu'à la fois suivante.

Toi, tu n'as pas choisi la voie la plus facile, à t'obliger à traiter avec respect ceux que tu impliques dans tes histoires. Mais quelle serait-elle, cette solution de facilité ? Te laisser aller comme Raven à changer de partenaire régulièrement, à te perdre dans l'alcool et la vie nocturne ? Bloquer complètement tes sentiments, comme Octavia quand elle a quitté sa famille et qu'elle avait besoin de se raccrocher au déni, avant de rencontrer Lincoln ?

Mais il y a aussi ces moments de grâce, comme la fois où Clarke et toi vous êtes parlées gentiment à la bibliothèque. Amusées par les reproches outrés de la surveillante des rayons qui vous demandait de vous taire ou de partir.

Tout le monde se rend compte qu'il existe une étincelle entre vous – oui, tout le monde ; même Jasper et Monty.

Raven dit qu'il serait bien pour Clarke qu'elle finisse par tourner la page. Mais j'ai l'impression que te rejoindre serait plutôt comme rentrer à la maison, pour elle. Retrouver une entente immédiate qui ne vous a jamais vraiment quittée.

Je crois que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, et je ne suis pas la seule.

Personne n'est mieux capable qu'elle de comprendre ce que tu as traversé. Personne n'est mieux capable que toi de comprendre ce qu'elle a traversé. Une famille déchirée trop tôt, des partenaires envolés et vous laissant seules sans explications. Mais ce sont moins les faits que ce que vous en avez retiré, qui vous rapproche : faire de votre mieux, des efforts encore et encore pour vivre, se renforcer - se fermer, aussi. Mais jamais complètement.

Ça fait bientôt un an que Finn est mort.

Clarke s'en remet, elle a même été capable d'en parler avec seulement un peu de regret dans la voix, lorsqu'on a commencé à évoquer l'idée d'un hommage commun. Cela va de mieux en mieux, au fil des semaines.

As-tu remarqué que la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle te voit ressemble souvent à la tienne quand tu la regardes ?

As-tu remarqué qu'elle souriait plus souvent en ta présence ?

As-tu compté le nombre de fois où vous êtes allées prendre un café avec seulement Raven et Octavia, ou bien seule à seule ?

La dernière fois, je ne suis pas venue bien qu'invitée ; je ne voulais pas m'obliger à faire comme si de rien n'était entre toi et son comportement qui, malgré ses efforts, laisse voir que cette attirance est bien réciproque.

Et tu me le racontes, et tu doutes toujours ; on dirait que tu ne vois pas à quel point le vent tourne, avec quelle douceur Clarke s'adresse à toi. Elle est toujours joviale pour toi, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

Mais non, je ne pense pas que ce soit par politesse, espèce de nouille. C'est vraiment qu'elle a envie que tu sois là.

Je le sais : son comportement ressemble trait pour trait au mien, quand tu me fais l'honneur de nous ménager du temps ensemble. Il va bien falloir que cette situation bancale évolue. Je ne sais pas si elle va durer encore longtemps en l'état.

Quand il y aura du neuf entre elle et toi, ce qui me semble inévitable, aurai-je à recueillir une Lexa complètement brisée ou à te souhaiter le meilleur pour ton nouveau départ heureux ? Je sais que dans tous les cas, je ressentirai cette crevure atroce de ne pas être assez bien pour toi – de ne pas être ce dont tu as besoin.

Je peux te serrer fort dans mes bras, te faire oublier tout le reste quelques secondes quand je t'envoie au septième ciel, répondre présente à tes besoins de contact physique. Je ne peux pas réparer ce que tu traînes tous les jours comme un fardeau que tu n'espères même plus voir s'en aller.

Ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu as été happée par son charme pour pouvoir espérer laisser ça mourir lentement.

J'espère que ce n'est pas mon cas. Que j'arriverai à me lasser de tout ça, à me trouver autre chose, à me faire une raison.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être égoïste, Lexa. Tu mérites tout ce dont tu peux avoir envie.

Et là, tout ce que tu veux, c'est elle.

Clarke.


	3. Laisser partir

Alors ça y est, c'est fini. Tout s'arrête pour moi – et pour toi, tout commence.

Ça fait un moment, maintenant, mais je n'avais pas envie d'écrire. Pas le besoin.

Lassitude de devoir faire des phrases complètes, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que moi allait lire ça un jour...

Ça fait un moment que Clarke s'est décidée. Deux mois, que tu m'as appelée - ce que tu ne fais jamais - spécialement pour me demander à ce qu'on se voie rapidement dans ma chambre.

Je le savais – tu savais que je le savais.

C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été surprise, du tout. Quand on s'est assises à même le sol, tu as cherché tes mots. Je t'ai devancée, et dit ce que j'avais prédit il y a longtemps de cela, déjà.

 _Clarke a fini son deuil. Tu as enfin la chance de l'entendre te dire qu'elle a besoin de toi._ Qu'elle te veut ; elle ne te l'a certainement pas dit, mais je présume qu'elle t'aime.

Et tu as le respect de venir m'en faire part.

Assise, là, devant moi. Dans ton jean faussement négligé et ta veste noire et bien coupée. J'ai pris le temps de détailler ton visage comme si c'était la première fois, _parce que ce serait la dernière_. La dernière occasion de te voir dans ma chambre comme quelqu'un avec qui j'ai partagé bien plus que mes draps la nuit, mes serviettes au sortir de la douche, et certaines confidences qu'on ne fait jamais à personne.

Tes longs cheveux caressants ondulaient sur ton épaule. Ton tee-shirt blanc faisait ressortir la couleur dorée de ta peau. Je ne me lasserai jamais de remarquer ce genre de petites choses futiles, en y attachant des souvenirs de nous. Je sais aussi, par exemple, que tes clavicules comptent parmi ce qu'il y a de plus doux au monde. Toujours pas de bijoux, qui t'agacent à chaque mouvement. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

C'était exactement comme ça, que je te voyais : belle sans trop y faire attention. Magnifique de toutes parts pour qui sait te regarder.

Ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux, ce n'était rien de serein ou de joyeux. Alors que tu scrutais mon visage, que je n'avais pas encore animé dans un sens ou dans l'autre, je n'y ai vu que de la tristesse. Du doute.

Et c'était moi, qui te rendais triste.

En fait, tu étais venue me demander la permission d'être heureuse. Et tu ne pouvais pas y parvenir complètement sans ma bénédiction - mais ça n'aurait pas marché, si je t'avais dit _va, je te serai toujours fidèle dans mon cœur, mais je ne veux que ton bien._ Ça n'aurait pas été sincère.

On veut toujours pour soi ce qui nous rend heureux, pas vrai ? Ça n'aurait pas été sincère, si j'avais affiché un large sourire réjoui pour toi en t'assurant que tout allait bien si tu t'en allais – j'aurais pu le faire, mais pas envers toi. _Non, tout n'irait pas bien_ , si on m'enlevait ta présence devenue indispensable : qui me serrerait fort en me donnant l'impression d'une éternité à portée de main ? Qui me consolerait par sa seule présence de cette solitude idiote que je ressens souvent au milieu de la foule la plus épaisse ? Qui ferait preuve de tant d'attention envers moi, avec cette simplicité désarmante qui est la tienne ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir, comme tu as aussi toujours refusé de le faire.

Alors, en hésitant toujours, je me suis laissée être déçue.

 _Jouer la colère, la déception_. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser aller un peu.

« Va...t-en. »

Pour te faire du mal, pour me faire du mal, en espérant, bêtement, que ça te ferait peut-être fuir. Que ça t'obligerait enfin à choisir entre me consoler et partir retrouver Clarke. _Choisir ton camp_ – et bien sûr, tu aurais dû choisir Clarke.

Si j'en avais eu le courage, j'aurais forcé le trait, fait un caprice, piqué un genre de crise en jouant la carte insupportable de la culpabilisation : _après tout ce temps, Lexa ? Je n'étais donc qu'un jouet, une distraction en attendant ?_

Faire preuve de mauvaise foi, comme si je n'avais pas été pleinement consciente et consentante de bout en bout.

Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Sois heureuse, Lexa.

Je ne peux plus t'appeler mienne.

Tu étais là, assise devant moi, avec tes beaux yeux tristes. Ton beau visage grave. Ta patience bienveillante.

C'était comme une rupture, tu ne trouves pas ? Il manquait juste un peu de pleurs, de sanglots dramatiques et de départs à regret.

Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as attendu un petit peu, incertaine, et puis tu as tendu la main vers moi, et je n'ai pas pu.

« Je ne t'aime plus, Lexa. Tu m'as fait crever, je... »

Je n'ai pas pleuré. Failli, mais non. Je ne savais pas trop moi-même ce que je voulais dire, mais quelque part, tu l'as compris.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et je me suis soudain détestée, pour tout ; pour y avoir cru un jour, pour m'être effacée, pour m'être imposée, pour t'obliger à subir ce genre de scène.

Dans ma chambre, sur la moquette rugueuse qui brûlait mes genoux. Et pas à cause de ton étreinte trop emportée, cette fois.

« Je ne t'aime plus, d'accord ? »

Cette fois, c'était comme une supplique, au ton amer. Comme pour essayer de me convaincre, et toi aussi. Le dernier accord entre nous, celui qui se maintiendrait éternellement.

Je ne t'avais jamais dit _je t'aime_ , mais je ne t'aimais déjà plus.

Je ne voulais plus t'aimer comme ça à m'en rendre malade, plus avoir besoin de toi près de moi. Je voulais que tu me permettes non pas de te détester, mais de te laisser partir.

Je ne sais pas si tu le savais déjà ou si tu l'as compris à ce moment précis, d'ailleurs. Que j'étais attachée – plus qu'attachée.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni ce que tu aurais du faire. Mais ta réaction, imprévue, a été étrangement juste.

N'importe quoi d'autre m'aurait déçue, peut-être énervée, attristée, blessée. C'est à ce genre de maladresses qu'on se raccroche pour oublier et se justifier. Tu ne m'as pas fait la grâce de celle-là - quelle ironie.

Pendant que je baissais la tête, traits crispés – j'imagine très bien la scène, d'un pathétique douloureux encore maintenant – tu ne disais rien.

Je ne voulais soudainement plus voir ton expression.

Et puis tu m'as embrassé la tempe, doucement, lentement – et j'ai craqué.

A l'intérieur, seulement. Tu ne l'as pas vu.

Sauf, peut-être, quand je me suis raccrochée à tes bras.

 _Qui étais-tu pour me comprendre, qui étais-tu pour faire ce genre de choses ? C'est ta bonne volonté, qui rend tout difficile. Il faudrait être aveugle pour t'en vouloir, de quoi que ce soit._

On est restées là longtemps, immobiles et sans rien dire, ta joue contre mon front, ta respiration calme juste au-dessus de mon oreille. J'ai inspiré une dernière fois ton parfum familier, écouté le silence. Et je t'ai laissée aller.

C'était ta manière de me dire adieu – même si en fait, c'est moi qui l'ai demandée.

Et cela fait bientôt deux mois.

D'un accord tacite, on n'a plus rien ajouté là-dessus. On s'est données quelques semaines sans entrer en contact. Et puis on a fini par se reparler, le plus naturellement du monde, presque comme avant. Comme des amies - celles qu'on n'avait jamais été, mais qu'on pourrait devenir. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce sera possible, mais avec un peu de temps.

En attendant, je ne suis plus triste, et jamais en colère. Juste un peu de nostalgie, quand la solitude traîne. Mais je sais que je la dois à nos bons souvenirs, alors quelque part ça me fait du bien.

Je suis contente que tu aies fait partie de ma vie de cette façon, sincèrement. J'ai toujours été la seconde option, il semblerait que ça n'en finisse jamais. Je ne ferai jamais le poids face à n'importe quelle Clarke Griffin.

Je suis toujours malade d'amour pour toi – _oui_ , j'ai fini par me l'avouer et le mettre en mots. Premier pas vers la guérison, il paraît, non ?

De toute façon, c'est comme ça. J'ai signé pour tout ça dès le début, pas de retour en arrière. Pas de complainte.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse, Lexa. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et je sais que ce ne sera pas difficile, Clarke en prendra soin. Elle aussi revit à tes côtés.

Je ne l'ai jamais vue autant rire, à moins que j'aie fini par l'oublier. Tu m'en parles quelquefois, seulement quand je te pose des questions, et toujours avec cette hésitation pudique et respectueuse. Tu as encore peur de me faire du mal ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ces papiers. Certaines fois, j'écrivais avec la vague intention de te les donner, comme lettre d'adieu, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Mais quelque fois, c'était pour moi seulement – y dire des choses qui n'auraient fait que remuer de vieux trucs dont personne ne voulait. Je me demande d'ailleurs si tu y penses encore, si tu es pleinement consciente que tu as compté pour moi autant que Clarke pour toi.

Ça te ferait peut-être un choc – tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte à quel point on pouvait t'aimer sans réserve. C'est pour ça que tu étais toujours si malheureuse par rapport à Clarke, je suppose. Toujours à douter au fond de toi que ce qui te semble bien trop beau soit mérité.

Peut-être que je vais finir par les brûler – avec un briquet, à une heure dramatique de la nuit où j'aurai vidé de manière pitoyable une bouteille d'alcool – à quel point ça serait poignant, ça ?

Rien du tout. On n'est pas dans un film.

Ils vont certainement finir dans mes tiroirs. Et je ne les y retrouverai qu'en fouillant à la recherche d'un truc. Et puis je me moquerai ou m'attendrirai devant ces longues et belles pages de désespoir de jeunesse.

Je ne t'oublierai pas, en tout cas. Jamais. Tout ce que tu m'as donné, et dont tu n'étais peut-être même pas consciente de l'importance, je le garderai avec moi.

Et même si je pleure sur ces dernières feuilles, et que je m'en veux de pleurer, parce que c'est faible, et pitoyable, et je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi - je penserai toujours que tu es l'une des meilleurs choses à m'être arrivées.

Malheureusement, je t'ai manquée de peu.

Mais j'espère pour toi que je ne te manquerai jamais.

* * *

Non, Lexa, _non_... Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait avoir raison de ma belle façade. Je ne peux pas croire que ça se finisse ainsi.

Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire de si horrible dans une vie antérieure pour que le karma t'en veuille autant ?

Tu étais à ça – à Ç _A_ de finir noyée dans une joie perpétuelle ! Le voyage que tu avais prévu avec Clarke, ton diplôme, tout ! Tu avais _tout_ !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça se retourne ?

Pourquoi cet accident ?

Pourquoi tu m'obliges à reprendre un stylo pour gribouiller tout ce que j'aimerais dire à quelqu'un ? - Mais je ne trouve personne. Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour ça que j'écris en larmes ; je n'ai personne d'autre à le dire qu'à moi-même ? C'est encore parce que _je_ suis triste ou parce que tu _me_ manques atrocement ?

Je veux pas que ça recommence, je ne _veux pas_ ! J'ai déjà du faire le deuil de notre relation, m'oblige pas à faire celui de ta présence ! C'était moins dur, alors, parce que je le faisais pour toi. J'étais payée par ton sourire. Je me disais _c'est beau, tu t'écartes, tu joues le beau rôle. Bravo, bon sentiment.  
_

Martyre idiote, je suis toute seule maintenant.

Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas de Clarke qui pleure à côté de ton lit d'hôpital, alors qu'elle en a le droit et moi pas. Je ne veux pas des regards plein de pitié et d'empathie des gens de la fac pour tes amis, moi incluse. Je ne veux pas de la tristesse de ceux qui t'étaient proches. Je ne veux pas voir les yeux vaincus de l'amour de ta vie, elle qui va finir par craquer définitivement si on lui enlève encore la dernière chose qui comptait pour elle.

Tu sais que si tu disparais, je serai la seule à savoir ce qu'on a partagé, la seule à te connaître comme ça ?

Et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas consoler Clarke pour toi ! C'est une amie, mais je me sens incapable de ça. C'est horrible, cette impression de déjà-vu ; je ne veux pas la consoler de toi alors que tu sembles déjà perdue...

A ce moment, je ne sais pas si je ne préférerais pas effacer tout de toi de ma mémoire.

 _Est-ce que tu sortiras un jour du coma ? Dans quel état ? Tu te souviendras ? Tu pourras vivre comme avant ?_

J'ai peur que tu partes, j'ai peur que tu reviennes.

J'ai plus envie de faire semblant. Plus envie de me battre - oublier une bête amourette de jeunesse, on peut vraiment appeler ça _se battre_ ?

Plus envie de rien faire.

Est-ce que je veux continuer d'écrire ça, au moins ? A quoi ça sert ?

C'est se morfondre, se complaire dans tout ça. Tu penses qu'on est arrivées au fond du gouffre ?

Si tu te réveilles un jour, ce que promettent les médecins sans préciser quand, tu trouveras Clarke à ton chevet. Elle vient autant que possible, des fois elle fixe la fenêtre comme un zombie. Morte à l'intérieur. Beaucoup trop pâle et bien trop grave pour une princesse qui avait tout.

Moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si tu n'avais pas eu cette réaction adorable quand tu m'as dit au revoir. J'y repense encore, à chaque fois que la pensée de ta mort m'effleure - _tout le temps_. Je relis ce que j'en ai écrit un peu au-dessus, et ça me rend à la fois triste et en colère de ne pas être capable de le mettre en mots de manière plus vraie, qui te rende justice. Tout ça ne sert à rien ; le seul endroit où on puisse se rendre compte, c'est au fond de moi. Et ça ne sort pas.

Que me reste-t-il d'autre que mes souvenirs et mes hypothèses : _si on s'était séparées fâchées, ou rancunières, ou même sans remous_. Si on ne s'était pas dit correctement au revoir, si...

Pourquoi ce genre de souvenirs me reviennent comme ça ? Je suis fatiguée, de toute cette douleur. Je crève, tu me manques, tu _nous_ manques.

Reviens-nous, Lexa. _Reviens_ , s'il te plaît...

Reviens...


	4. La dernière lettre

Chère *****,

C'est moi. Lexa.

J'ai trouvé ces feuilles quelque part dans ton bureau. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de les lire, mais la mention de mon nom a attiré mon attention alors que je les rangeais dans un dossier pour te rendre tes affaires. Je m'en excuse.

C'est la concierge qui nous a demandé de nous occuper de ta chambre, parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à te joindre, et que tu aurais laissé un mot à la responsable qui laissait entendre que tu ne reviendrais pas. Raven et Clarke m'ont aidée à empaqueter le peu de choses que tu avais laissées dans tes placards : provisions, matériel scolaire, quelques livres qui n'étaient pas parmi tes préférés (ceux-là, j'imagine que tu as dû les emporter parce que je n'ai pas pu retrouver les Romain Gary, ni ton recueil d'Apollinaire usé jusqu'à la corde). J'ai préféré vider ton bureau seule, en essayant de violer le moins possible la vie privée que tu aurais pu y cacher. Je mets tout dans des pochettes sans trop faire attention au contenu. Nous amènerons les cartons à ta mère dans quelques jours, quand nous aurons rendu nos propres chambres et que nous partirons sur la côte ; d'après ton adresse, il ne nous faudra qu'un petit détour. Nous l'aurions fait, de toute façon.

Raven prétend que c'est pour aller te « chercher par la peau des fesses » et t'obliger à « t'expliquer sur cette connerie de départ en cachette ». Tu la connais ; elle est très en colère est vexée que tu ne les ai pas prévenues, et que tu n'aies laissé aucune adresse : elle est très triste. Ce n'est pas la seule.

Je me sens coupable d'avoir fini par lire ces pages, parce que tu hésitais toi-même à me les donner. Laissées dans ton bureau, et non pas adressées à mon intention en vue de mon réveil, je présume que tu as finalement préféré ne rien en faire. Mais tu ne les as pas emportées avec toi.

Je t'écris ce mot sans bien savoir si tu vas finir par le lire, puisque tu n'as même pas prévenu ta mère de l'endroit où tu partais.

J'espère que tu vas bien, où que tu sois. Je me doute que si tu avais voulu qu'on sache explicitement les raisons de ton départ précipité, juste une semaine avant la fin des cours – et aussi avant mon réveil, tu nous l'aurais dit. Mais te connaissant, et d'après les scrupules que tu as exprimés sur ces pages, tu as peut-être eu peur qu'on se reproche ce départ, et qu'on s'accuse d'en être la cause. Je te reconnais bien là.

Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je réponde, comme je n'étais pas vraiment censée lire tout ça. Mais après ces trois semaines de coma, puis ma convalescence pour retrouver toute ma mémoire, tu me manques. C'est un fait. Tu manques à tout le monde, bien sûr – et tu dois savoir que c'est vrai.

Mais lire ce que tu as pu ressentir pendant ces derniers mois, ça a été dur. Il ne devrait pas s'agir de moi, dans cette petite lettre que je t'écris sans bien savoir si tu la liras dans un futur proche, mais il faut quand même que je te dise que cela m'a profondément touchée. Tes mots sont magnifiques, et ce que tu y dis aussi. Je ne me sens pas fière d'avoir été le centre de ton attention, mais plutôt coupable de t'avoir demandé autant. Et surtout, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pleinement compris ce que tu vivais sans le dire – je m'en doutais certainement, parce que tu ne me cachais pas que l'attirance que j'avais pour toi était réciproque. Mais j'ai dû me voiler la face à un moment ; sans cela, comment expliquer que je ne me sois pas rendue compte que la situation te faisait du mal ?

Je n'ai jamais cherché cela, mais tu le sais déjà : il n'y a pas un seul reproche dans ce que tu as écrit, et cela alors que je suis la plus grande responsable de tout ça. S'il faut dire les choses comme elles sont, je me suis servie de toi pour combler un manque, et puis je t'ai jetée quand j'ai trouvé mieux. C'est répugnant, comme formulation. Mais je ne peux nier qu'objectivement, on aurait raison de le voir comme ça.

Pour moi, durant tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble, cette idée ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit – ou plutôt, j'en avais peur, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça ne soit pas vrai, que tu ne te sentes pas comme un « objet » dont j'usais à ma guise, mais comme quelqu'un de profondément attirant, et aimable. Parce que c'est vrai ; je n'ai jamais bien compris comment les autres n'avaient pas pu voir tout ça en toi, et surtout t'aimer à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites. La première preuve, c'est que tous ceux qui percent un peu ta coquille ne s'en vont jamais. Tous tes amis ici pensent à toi, je te le promets.

Tu es douce, passionnante, et passionnée, généreuse, fidèle, extrêmement compréhensive, et tu mérites quelqu'un qui te soit entièrement dévoué. J'aurais aimé rendre justice à ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais comme tu l'as écris à un moment, faire un pas dans ce sens aurait été saccager allègrement la distance respectueuse que tu t'es forcée à mettre entre nous. Et cela, parce que je te l'avais demandé.

Je sais que tu n'aurais certainement pas souhaité que j'en endosse la responsabilité, mais tu as enduré tout ça, le silence, l'attente, à cause de moi. J'ai eu, et j'ai toujours la meilleure place, grâce à toi – et tu t'arranges encore pour que j'obtienne le meilleur rôle ! Tu aurais tous les droits de te plaindre, encore plus parce que justement tu refuses de le faire. Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentais aussi à l'écart. Mais d'un autre côté, tu répètes souvent que je te donnais déjà beaucoup. En effet, j'aurais voulu faire bien plus pour toi, parce que tu le mérites mille fois. Mais faire comme si Clarke ne comptait plus aurait été un mensonge – même ça, tu l'as senti aussi.

Tout ce que tu as montré dans ces pages ; ta perspicacité, ton humilité, ta gentillesse... ça ne m'a pas surprise, parce que je sais que tu possèdes déjà tout ça en toi, et que tu ne te prives pas de les offrir autour de toi. En es-tu consciente, au moins ?

La vie ne t'a pas donné beaucoup d'occasions d'en être remerciée. Le seul fait que tu te sois écartée volontairement tout en restant là pour moi, à chaque fois, te rend digne de tout ce que je n'aurais pas pu te donner.

Je suis désolée. Sincèrement.

Je n'ai pas comme toi le don de pouvoir transcrire toute l'affection et l'admiration que j'éprouve pour toi – ce que tu appelles le « respect ». Cela aussi, tu l'as senti. Mais tu t'es trompée, ou alors dévalorisée : j'éprouve pour toi bien plus que le simple respect qu'on pourrait avoir pour un autre être humain, quel qu'il soit. Tu _es_ digne d'affection et d'admiration, toi, et avant tous les autres. Tu as raison, je ne suis jamais allée voir ailleurs ; c'était _toi_ qui m'intéressais égoïstement. Simplement, je n'ai pas réussi à oublier Clarke. Je ne t'aurais pas aimé comme elle. Et c'est ça le problème.

Je le regrette, si tu savais...

En te lisant, j'ai fini par comprendre pour quel genre de raisons tu as bien pu partir sans prévenir, à quelques jours seulement de mon réveil miraculeux. Est-ce que c'est justement celui-là qui t'a poussée à disparaître ? Tu avais finalement peur de me revoir ou, comme je le crois, tu voulais encore une fois, et une dernière, t'effacer pour que je puisse vivre en paix avec Clarke ?

J'aimerais te dire combien tu as tort, et combien j'aimerais que tu sois là parce que tu es une amie formidable, et que j'aurais besoin de toi. Mais je crains de faire seulement preuve d'hypocrisie, et de me mentir à moi-même ; ça serait encore une fois t'oublier et t'utiliser en se donnant bonne conscience. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, même si je pense, en toute honnêteté, que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de moi. Tu as déjà tout.

Et raison de partir.

Je respecte ta décision. Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis triste ; ça fait écho à tes écrits, mais j'ai bien peur de n'être qu'une pâle imitation, si je prétends réprimer mes sentiments juste pour que tu puisses enfin prendre un nouveau départ qui, je l'espère du fond du cœur, te comblera enfin.

Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, je ne me lasserai pas de le répéter : tout ce que tu as dit, c'est vrai. Te contredire, et affirmer de nouveau que tu as été et que tu es toujours très importante pour moi, même si ça part de l'intention de te rendre hommage, ce serait piétiner allègrement ta modestie. C'est en particulier ici aussi, que tu as eu le plus raison : on se ressemble finalement beaucoup, puisque je te comprends, et que tu me comprends. Mais à côté de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne vaux pas grand chose, et je me reproche encore de répéter en continu « moi, je », comme si j'étais encore le centre du monde.

Alors au revoir – ou « adieu », comme tu me disais d'un ton sarcastique et plein d'auto-dérision à chaque fois qu'on se séparait. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, que tu reviennes ou non. Que tu lises un jour cette lettre ou non.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, mais tu le sais déjà.

Je t'aime beaucoup et tu vas me manquer, mais je ne sais pas si je souhaite que tu en sois consciente – tu te sentirais encore coupable, et ça, je ne le veux absolument pas. C'est fini, tout ça ; prends bien soin de toi.

Je sais que tu es intelligente, bien plus que moi en plein d'endroits, et c'est pourquoi je me permets de te dire ceci : _en effet_ , peut-être qu'à un autre moment, un autre endroit, quelque chose de plus aurait été possible. Quelque chose de mieux.

Tu le mérites, encore et encore.

Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur tous tes efforts pour me donner ce bonheur auquel tu n'as pas eu droit. Ce ne serait pas juste à leur égard. Alors cet immense cadeau, que tu m'as fait et dont je te serai redevable pendant tout le restant de ma vie, certainement, je l'accepte, et j'espère ne jamais plus te décevoir.

Merci.

Lexa

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
